


Colour Me Happy

by zodiaclino



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Feel-good, M/M, Short & Sweet, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, painting each others nails, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zodiaclino/pseuds/zodiaclino
Summary: "The sight of it was one so incredibly heart-warming to Minho; seeing his buff boyfriend do his very best to try and paint his nails a pretty colour, eyebrows furrowed, and the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his plush lips."Or: Domestic boyfriends Chan and Minho paint each other's nails.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Colour Me Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This short, fluffy piece was written for the [minchanzine](https://twitter.com/minchanzine) on twitter!  
> A big thank you to the mod for arranging this wonderful project, it was an honor to be able to participate!  
> Please come check out the whole zine [here](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/19IbtiqeLTSfzrlp5rdl1MIirtU1-dK5z), and send all the other talented creators some love as well. ♡
> 
> Here's the references for [Chan's](https://www.pinterest.de/pin/669629038331887120/) and [Minho's](https://www.pinterest.at/pin/828380925187280984/) birth colours.  
> [This](https://www.instagram.com/m_w.art/) is the artist who worked on the corresponding artwork for this prompt, please show them and their amazing works some love!

The month of October had finally arrived, bringing with it a sense of tranquility unmatched by any other season, along with a type of giddy anticipation that only the nearing of Halloween could cause - or at least, that’s how Chan and Minho thought of it.

The wind could be heard howling outside, swiftly carrying fallen leaves of various colours through the chilly autumn air. It had barely struck 6 p.m., and yet, the sun was already starting to set, casting their cozy little living room in a mild orange glow. The banner Minho had hung up for Chan’s birthday a few days ago was still up (and it would most likely stay there until Mino’s had passed as well), the last rays of sunshine reflecting in their glossy letters.

The couple had already settled down for the evening, stomachs full and hearts content after having taken a warm shower, and enjoyed one of the younger’s home-cooked meals together. They were now clad in their loungewear; Chan in all black, as per usual, and Minho in shorts, as well as one of his softest sweaters. It was their attempt at reaching their most comfortable state of existence possible.

There was still one thing left to do, though, a ritual they had only recently incorporated into their lives.

Although sporadic at best, they still tried to make time for said ritual as often as their schedules allowed.

It was how they eventually found themselves on their small couch, facing each other while Minho had one leg propped up on a board on Chan’s lap. His boyfriend was concentratedly staring down at the younger’s left foot, softly cradling his ankle in one hand as the other tried to paint his toenails with shaky strokes. The sight of it was one so incredibly heart-warming to Minho; seeing his buff boyfriend do his very best to try and paint his nails a pretty colour, eyebrows furrowed, and the tip of his tongue peeking out from between his plush lips.

Chan had been very enthusiastic about choosing the colours this time, too - something about how they needed something more exceptional to apply during their shared birth month. Leave it to the older to come up with something sickeningly romantic for such a simple occasion.

God knows how many hours the older had spent browsing the Web for the two _very specific_ shades of purple, which he had formerly found out to be their birth colours (an information obtained also thanks to the Internet) but that didn’t matter now, as the reddish-purple colour was slowly drying on Minho’s fingernails. _Red Violet_ , Chan had called it earlier, reading off the tiny white letters printed on the bottle. For himself, Chan had gotten a much lighter, more blue-ish shade of purple. _Orchid Bouquet,_ his little container read. Minho had already completed his paint-job on Chan’s nails, finishing the task with swift, immaculate strokes, ones which only came from years of practice.

In the beginning, the dancer had actually been quite anxious for his boyfriend to find out about his little hobby.

Minho knew there was absolutely nothing wrong with it. Anybody, regardless of sex or gender identity, was allowed to find pleasure in beauty products like nail polish; the only reason society perceived it as something inherently feminine was because the media advertised it as such. Unfortunately, said issue was enough to make him hesitant about telling Chan.

His fear - although valid in every way - had quite obviously been for naught, though, as the older had simply gazed at him lovingly, his eyes glittering with adoration while Minho had shown him his flawlessly painted nails for the very first time.

Ever since then, Chan had made it a point to express his support for Minho and his little hobby excessively; from buying him whatever shade of polish he thought might suit the younger (which were, decidedly, _a lot_ ), to eventually asking to take part in it as well.

Minho’s heart swelled in his chest as he thought about how lucky he was to have the older by his side - always so supportive, gentle, loving. _Simply perfect._

And as the polish on Minho’s toes dried away, they were busy exchanging slow, tender kisses, giggling into each other’s mouths between each sweet press of lips. Autumn was truly their favourite season.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading & I hope you enjoyed!  
> come scream at me on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/zodiaclino) or send me something through my [cc](http://curiouscat.qa/zodiaclino), hehe.
> 
> please consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it - they motivate me a lot to keep writing!  
> I also have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/zodiaclino) in case you'd like to support me even further & buy me a coffee. ♡


End file.
